Pure Mistake
by erikayeolchan
Summary: "Disebut apa ketika kau mencintai laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dengan ayah mu sendiri, sia-sia?, Benar.. Cinta ku itu sia-sia.'- Kim seokjin" Pair namjin! Namjoon seme!, seokjin uke!, ONESHOOT [warn] bxb


_**Pure mistake**_

 **Cast:** Kim namjoon, kim seokjin from BTS and others

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Namjin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Chapter:** oneshoot

 **Summary** : _"Disebut apa ketika kau mencintai laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dengan ayah mu sendiri, sia-sia?,_

 _Benar.. Cinta ku itu sia-sia.'- Kim seokjin"_ _._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy, Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The story is belong to nakamura shungiku I do not belong this story, di adaptasi dari salah satu karya nakamura shungiku sensei yaitu sekaiichi hatsukoi side story dengan judul yang sama 'Pure mistake', and The character is belong to their agency, parents and god. But this ff is mine! Do not copy paste!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Benar itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, ada dimana saat aku mengira, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan'_

" _Yaa, Namjoon!"_

 _Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu merengut kesal lantaran orang yang ia panggil malah tidak memperdulikannya, apalagi saat ia melihat 'namjoon' yang tertawa bahagia dengan ayah nya sendiri yang sedang mengacak-acak surai coklat si bocah yang bernama namjoon tadi._

' _kenapa kau… kenapa kau selalu seperti itu…'_

 _-Kim Seokjin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _10 tahun kemudian_

"Bangun"

Titah Seorang pria dengan kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga atas sembari melepas penutup saluran bathub tanpa memperdulikan jika masih ada orang di dalamnya, ya dengan keadaan tertidur tentunya.

Dan orang yang berada di dalam nya hanya membuka matanya malas dan membuang nafas nya kesal setelah mendengar suara yang membuat nya terbangun.

"hari ini hari senin, silahkan siap-siap bekerja sesegera mungkin" namjoon pun melipat tangan nya di dada nya. Dan seokjin pun bangun dari sandaran bath-up ."Apa yang harus ku katakan ketika aku terlalu pusing untuk bekerja?".

"Bagaimana kalau, 'aku mau bolos kerja hari ini?' tuan muda seokjin".

"Masa Bodoh!" ujar seokjin tidak peduli, dan ia pun keluar dari bathub dengan tubuh polosnya. "Namjoon" seokjin memanggil namjoon yang tengah mengambilkan handuk untuk si tuan muda. "ya ada apa?" namjoon menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

"keringkan aku"

Dengan kesal namjoon melempar handuk tersebut ke wajah seokjin.

"bukannya kau itu pengasuh ku!?"

Namjoon pun hanya menghela nafas nya "Anda sudah dua puluh dua tahun, saya tidak perlu melakukan hal sejauh itu, jika anda menginginkan pengasuh pribadi silahkan merekrut pembantu dan menikah" Ujar namjoon masih dengan gaya bahasa nya yang formal dan juga tak lupa raut wajah nya yang sedang kesal.

"Aku pun akan menikah jika kau sudah menikah" ujar seokjin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah." Saya tidak akan menikah sampai anda melakukannya, tuan muda seokjin." Mendengar hal itu bola mata seokjin pun melebar. "Kenapa?" "soal nya itu…. Pokoknya, berhenti menyuruh saya untuk melakukan hal yang anda bisa lakukan" seokjin pun mengikat ujung handuk yang berada di pinggang nya.

"Hari ini ada rapat editorial jam sembilan, harap tepat waktu"

"Meeting ya.., Kenapa aku harus repot untuk membuat buku para penulis egois itu?" Seokjin merengut tidak suka sambil mengeringkan rambut nya dengan _hair dryer_. Setelah selesai melipat handuk yang kering namjoon pun meletakannya di rak yang berada dikamar mandi itu "apakah itu artinya anda menolak pekerjaan sebagai editor?" mendengar hal itu, dengan kesal seokjin mematikan _hair dryer_ nya "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin jadi penulis tapi akan berdampak buruk jika aku menganggur setelah kuliah, karena itulah aku bekerja di perusahaan ayah ku untuk sementara."

"Sebagai _Sunbae_ dari profesi editor yang sangat anda benci, akan saya berikan sebuah saran." Mendengar hal itu seokjin menoleh kepada namjoon dan melengkungkan bibir nya ke atas. "jika anda benar-benar ingin jadi penulis, mungkin seharus nya anda mencoba menulis sebuah naskah terlebih dahulu. Anda tidak ingin menjadi seseorang 'yang menulis novel', anda hanya ingin dijulusi sebagai seorang 'novelis' kan?"

' _crap!'_

Seokjin yang tadinya menyalakan _hair dryer_ Kembali mematikannya, "Yak! Kau ini!" dengan kesal ia menarik dasi namjoon dan mendekatkan wajah nya.

"Aku beritahu ya, dari dulu aku mempunyai bakat mengetahui mana buku yang

Bagus dan buruk" teriak seokjin di depan wajah namjoon "wah wah hebat sekali ya, kalau begitu bisakah anda mengenakan pakaian?" sayang nya namun namjoon hanya menanggapi nya datar.

"Kau!, Aku itu benar-benar-" perkataan seokjin terputus karena sebuah telepon yang berbunyi, dan seokjin pun menuju ke sumber suara dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan ia pun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ah ada. Namjoon-ah untuk mu, dari ayah ku" seokjin menyerahkan telepon yang berada di tangannya kepada namjoon dengan wajah datarnya.

Namjoon tersentak setelah mendengar nama yang tengah mencari nya, ia pun mengambil telepon dari tangan seokjin "Ya, dengan kim namjoon, ah selamat pagi, baiklah akan segera saya sampaikan" namjoon menutup sambungan telepon dengan wajah bahagia, berbanding balik dengan sebelumnya.

Seokjin dengan sengaja menjatuhkan handuk yang berada di pundak nya.

"ada apa?""Ah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, beliau ingin ayah saya yang mengantarkan mobil nya. Karena ayah saya hari ini cuti, jadi beliau meminta saya."

"HAH!? Kenapa mesti kau" protes seokjin tidak suka sembari mengenakan sweater coklat nya. Dan namjoon pun kembali tersenyum "Dipercayai oleh tuan besar - kim untuk melakukan tugas, adalah suatu kehormatan, saya akan melakukan apapun untuk tuan besar-kim." Dan seokjin pun kembali mendengus sebal "kau", "ya?" namjoon menoleh kepada seokjin.

' _jika itu soal ayah ku….'_ Batin kim seokjin. "tidak, tidak apa-apa" seokjin tidak jadi mengatakannya kepada namjoon dan namjoon pun menatap penuh selidik kepada seokjin yang tengah membuang muka.

 _(Flashback) 10 tahun yang lalu._

" _Nah mulai hari ini anda akan jadi teman mainnya, tuan muda seokjin" ujar salah satu pelayan tersebut kepada namjoon yang tengah menundukan kepalanya kebawwah dihadapan si tuan muda. Bocah yang pipinya dibalut oleh kapas rumah sakit tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya._

" _s-saya Kim namjoon, mohon bantuannya." Dan si tuan muda pun hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos._

 _Suatu hari seorang pelayan baru di rumah seokjin memperkenalkan anak nya, usut punya usut seokjin mendengar jika perusahaan ayah nya namjoon bangkrut, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi ayah namjoon mencoba melakukan bunuh diri sekeluarga, setelah mendengar hal itu ayah seokjin memperkerjakan keluarga mereka. Dan karena itu lah anak laki-laki yang pandai dan lebih muda itu menjadi mainan seorang tuan muda yang manja. 'aku bisa membuang nya jika aku bosan' batin seokjin kala itu, ya seokjin hanya lah bocah nakal dan manja yang tidak perduli soal apapun, tetapi saat seokjn yang melihat namjoon penuh dengan luka di tubuh nya 'aku harus melindunginya!' batin seorang bocah labil itu kembali._

 _End of flash back_

Pagi hari yang agak panas seokjin berada di dalam sebuah kereta yang menuju ke kantor nya, disaat seperti ini ia lebih senang menggunakan transportasi umum karena ia terlalu malas membawa mobil sendiri tetapi tidak jika namjoon yang menyetir, sekali anak manja tetap anak manja bukan?

Entah hal apa yang membuat seokjin tidak fokus pada novel yang tengah ia baca, terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini dan ia lebih memilih fokus melihat langit biru yang berada di luar jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?, aku benar-benar ceroboh, sebelum aku benar-benar mengetahui nya,_ _ **aku jatuh cinta dengan nya.**_ _Namun, dia pikir pasti tidak ada yang menyadari nya, kalau dia itu suka dengan ayah ku. Disebut apa ketika kau mencintai laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dengan ayah mu sendiri, sia-sia?,_

 _Benar.. Cinta ku itu sia-sia.'- Kim seokjin_

.

.

.

.

.

At H Publishing.

Sekarang seokjin tengah membaca salah satu karangan novel di kantor nya dengan santai sambil meletekan kaki nya di atas meja, 'buku baru apaan ini!?, ini tidak bisa dijual!, jika aku yang menangani, tidak akan seperti ini.' Batin seokjin dengan sendiri nya.

"Kaki!"

' _Plettak!'_

"YYAK sakit tau!" Protes seokjin kala kaki nya di _jitak_ oleh namjoon.

"disini itu bukan di rumah anda, terlihat tidak rapi." Ujar namjoon dengan gaya formal nya. "Berisiikk, kaki ku terlalu panjang untuk di letakan di bawah meja!" protes seokjin tidak mau kalah.

"wah kalian berdua benar-benar akrab ya~"

Goda dua orang pegawai yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Tidak kok!""Enggak lah!" protes mereka bersamaan. Yang satu dengan nada formal yang satunya lagi yah begitulah.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak mood lagi untuk melanjutkan bacaannya, ia pun melangkah kan kaki nya ke lobby perusahaan dan menuju ke mesin minuman, ia pun memencet nomor minuman yang hendak ia ambil. Sayup sayup ia mendengarkan pembicaraan seorang karyawan yang tengah berbincang.

"hey hey kalian dengar, kalau best seller bulan lalu itu di tangani oleh kim seokjin"

"Bohong!, dia lagi!?" ujar salah satu pegawai yang tengah menyesap rokok nya

"heh akan sangat mudah jika jadi anak bos"

"Begitulah!, Padahal ia masih baru, tetapi ia langsung mendapatkan penulis yang ternama" ujar karyawan perempuan yang tengah memegang gelas kopi nya.

Karyawan itu pun berhenti menyesap rokok nya"tidak seperti kita yang sudah bekerja keras, namun malah menangani penulis rendahan."

"Eh!? Hoi!"

Namun tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka terkejut lantaran orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba ada di hadapan mereka.

Ya dan seokjin pun hanya memasang senyuman penuh arti nya, "tolong biarkan aku memperbaiki satu hal, posisi best seller bukan diduduki oleh penulis ternama, tapi dari penulis yang naik peringkat satu persatu. Jika kalian punya waktu untuk menjelekan orang lain kenapa tidak mencoba membuat buku best seller yang lain, iya kan _sunbae-nim?_ " ujar seokjin dengan penekanan di kalimat akhir nya, mendengar hal itu pun mereka yang membicarakan seokjin raut wajah nya menjadi ketakutan.

'hhh… aku menambah musuh ku lagi' batin seokjin setelah ia pergi dari sana.

Seokjin pun menghela nafas nya kasar dan mendudukan diri nya di kursi, ia pun melirik sebuah tumpukan novel yang baru saja datang. 'Eh? Ini buku yang yoongi inginkan, akan kubawakan untuknya' batin seokjin saat melihat satu persatu buku tersebut. Ya, min yoongi adalah sepupu nya yang jarang bicara dan mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama di bidang literature, setelah pulang bekerja seokjin pun segera melesatkan diri nya ke kediaman yoongi yang tak kalah megah dari kediamannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

At yoongi house.

"saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya pikir tuan muda yoongi akan segera pulang dari sekolah" ujar pelayan rumah itu minta maaf seraya menuangkan teh untuk seokjin, dan seokjin yang melihat buku-buku di rak yang berada di ruangan tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya "ah tidak apa-apa junghyuk-ssi, akan ku tunggu saja" dan pelayan itu membungkukan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"ah ya ampun, seharus nya jendela nya ditutup" seokjin pun menutup jendela yang berada diruangan tersebut lantaran angin nya yang kencang. Namun perhatian seokjin terfokus pada lembaran buku yang berada di atas meja belajar yang tidak sengaja terbuka karena angin yang deras tadi, ia pun segera mengambil buku tulis tersebut. "buku harian?, ah bukan!" ia pun membuka satu persatu halaman buku tulis tersebut "ini novel!" dan tentu saja seokjin dibuat kagum oleh tulisan tangan sepupunya tersebut.

'ckleek'

"seokjin hyung, aku sudah pulang, ada perlu apa?" yoongi yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah nya terkejut melihat sepupunya yang tengah membaca 'karangan' nya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan!?" ujar yoongi setengah malu kepada kakak sepupunya "ini… kau yang menulis nya kan?" tanya seokjin penuh intimidasi "tolong kembalikan!" yoongi mencoba meraih buku tulis nya yang berada di tangan seokjin. "ini sudah selesai?" tanya seokjin lagi, "HYUNG!" "Yoongi-ah" dan seokjin pun menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada pemilik nya "Kemanapun itu tak masalah, ajukan ini ke penerbitan!" ujar seokjin penuh perintah "hah?"

"tidak, ke kami (perusahaan ayah nya), tolong ajukan ini ke H publishing."

Dan pipi yoongi pun memerah "aku menulis ini bukan untuk jadi terkenal" protes yoongi "ck, lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan, pokok nya, ajukan saja, mengerti!".

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin pun pulang hanya dengan berjalan kaki, saat di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Kim namjoon

Apakah ia sudah pulang?, namun tentu saja ia akan bilang 'saya kan sudah bilang' , tapi kenapa entah seokjin saat ini ingin sekali bertemu dengan namjoon,

Tidak bukannya sebuah simpati yang diinginkan seokjin, hanya saja baginya jika namjoon ada disampingnya

"ah, selamat datang seokjin-ssi"

ujar namjoon saat seokjin membuka pintu apartemennya, nah hanya itulah yang dinginkan seorang kim seokjin.

Seokjin pun hanya melamun di muka pintu, "apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya namjoon seperti biasa dengan gaya formal nya, dan seokjin pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "tidak ada apa-apa" "tetapi muka anda memerah" "ck, mana ku tahu" seokjin pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan wajah sendu nya, "permisi sebentar"

'deg'

Tangan itu, tangan dari orang yang ia cintai kini tengah berada di dahinya, namjoon tengah memeriksa suhu tubuh seokjin dengan tangannya dan tentu saja hal itu membut seokjin merona hebat. "A-ada apa?" "memeriksa apakah anda demam" ujar namjoon dengan polos nya "tentu saja tidak, aku ini bukan anak kecil!-" "biarkan saya memeriksanya" dan namjoon pun meletakan tangan kirinya di dahinya, menyesuaikan suhu tubuh nya dengan seokjin. Dan seokjin pun hanya menunduk malu dibuat nya.

"sepertinya anda tidak demam, apakah ada bagian lagi yang sakit?" hening sejenak.

"kepala ku sakit" ujar seokjin pelan "yang lain?" tanya namjoon memastikan "tenggorokan ku juga sakit, dan bahu ku juga agak kaku". Masih dengan suara yang agak pelan

"Baiklah saya akan membawakan obat" namun ketika namjoon hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

'grebb'

'cuupp'

Tiba tiba seokjin menarik kemeja namjoon dan seokjin meraup bibir berisi tersebut, sontak namjoon membelalakan matanya, ketika ia hendak menghentikan si tuan muda, namjoon malah di dorong oleh seokjin ke atas sofa "t-tunggu Seokjin-ssi!-" bukannya berhenti seokjin malah menindih tubuh tersebut dan kembali meraup bibir namjoon.

Namjoon meremas bahu seokjin yang berada di atas nya dan segera mendorong kasar tersebut, ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menyapu bibir nya kasar.

"Apa yang anda lakukan!?"

Seokjin pun hanya diam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Anda selalu saja melakukan hal yang menyulitkan bagi saya, apakah itu menyenangkan bagi anda?!"

"Hah! Apaan itu, Aku itu-". Ponsel namjoon berbunyi dan ia pun segera mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

"ya?, ah tidak apa-apa" namjoon sedikit menjauh kan dirinya dari sofa seokjin duduk "yaak namjoon ah!" "yaakk kau bisa mengangkat telepon nya nanti" namun namjoon lebih setia dengan orang yang berada di teleponnya ini.

"oi Namjo-" "baiklah, Tuan kim" kini wajah namjoon kembali cerah. Seokjin yang tidak tahan ia membuang benda yang berada di tangan namjoon.

Sontak namjoon terkejut karena perilaku seokjin yang tidak bisa ditebak "Apa yang anda lakukan?" "jangan tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu Tuan Kim, Tuan kim, Tuan kim, Menjijikan tau!" emosi seokjin saat ini sudah berada pada batasnya. "hah apa yang membuat anda marah seperti itu?", "Jika kau sangat suka berbicara dengan ayah ku kenapa tidak bersama dengannya saja!, jika kau benci jadi pengasuh ku kenapa tidak berhenti saja eo!," .

Namjoon meletakan tangannya di kaca yang kebetulan berada di belakang seokjin yang tidak langsung membuat seokjin tersudut, "kapan saya bilang kalau saya membencinya?" "kau bilang kapan" seokjin membuang wajah nya malu, "jika saya pergi dan berhenti mengasuh anda, bukankah anda sendiri yang akan repot nantinya?."

"hah!"

' _bukan'_

"kau pikir aku itu siapa?"

' _bukan'_

"bahkan tanpamu.."

' _tidak'_

"aku baik-baik saja" ujar seokjin masih tidak berani berkontak mata dengan namjoon takut akan mata yang memancarkan amarah sekaligus perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, perlahan tangan yang berada dikaca itu merosot "baiklah.."

.

.

"jika anda berkata seperti itu saya akan menuruti perintah anda"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon benar-benar keluar dari departemen editorial, setelah ia berhenti dari asisten pribadi seokjin ia mengajukan permohonan pemindahan, lalu setelah ayah seokjin tahu ia menjadikan namjoon sebagai sekretaris pribadi nya, hah baguslah begitu biar dia bisa dekat bekerja dengan orang yang dicintai nya begitulah pikiran seorang kim seokjin.

Saat seokjin hendak menuju ke departemen pemasaran ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan ayah nya dan juga, si mantan _pengasuh_ nya, tentu saja seokjin adalah penganut profesionalitas ia tetap membungkukan badan nya saat ia berpapasan dengan ayah nya sendiri tidak lupa juga dengan si sekretaris pribadi ayah nya.

' _kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?'_

Seokjin duduk di sofa yang apartemen nya, memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak lagi ia pikirkan.

'tidak solusi nya itu mudah' 'kau hanya minta maaf' 'bodoh, seharusnya itu kau lakukan 3 minggu yang lalu' dan begitulah seokjin dengan pemikiran nya sendiri, kini ia memikirkan bagaimana cara agar orang yang ia ingin jauhi kini memaafkan dirinya lebih tepat nya 'merebut' nya kembali, ah tidak tidak mungkin meminta maaf saja sudah cukup. 'tapi bukankah dia yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan ku' 'ah tapi sebenarnya bukan salah ku sepenuh nya kan' 'bukan kah dia-'

"AH BERISIKKK, AKU ITU BERISIKK" teriak seokjin frustasi.

"Tuan Muda seokjin".

'deg'

"huh!" seokjin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang berada di belakang nya, suara itu, suara orang yang sangat ia rindukan sekaligus orang yang tidak bisa ia miliki, orang yang sudah menerima segala perilaku manjanya orang yang mau saja ia suruh datang dan pergi, dan kali ini tidak ada kabar tidak ada angin namjoon yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke apartemen nya masuk tanpa permisi.

Namjoon nampak membawa sebuah pot tanaman yang ditumbuhi oleh sejenis bunga terompet namun tidak mekar dan bunga bunga nya tertutup dan layu kebawah, "saya minta maaf, saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda".

namjoon pun pamit untuk pulang, seokjin yang memegang pot bunga itu pun hanya diam dan memandang datar kepergian namjoon. ' _apa maksudnya ia ingin pindah, dan juga ia mengembalikan ini, apa ini?'_ batin seorang kim seokjin.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk meletakannya di rumah orang tua nya.

Saat ia berada di dapur terdapat ibu nya dan juga pelayan rumah tangga mereka.

"ah tuan muda sudah lama aku tidak melihat _amadokoro*_ itu" ujar pelayan rumah nya yang tengah membersihkan pantry dapur nya.

"eh, memang kenapa?"

"dulu nyonya pernah membeli tanaman pot dan mengira itu naruko yuki*. Tapi sebenarnya itu amadokoro" ujar pelayan tersebut sambil meletakan gelas yang berisi teh hangat untuk nyonya kim yang sedang duduk.

"eh benarkah?" ujar nyonya kim sambil mengingat

'deg'

' _bunga itu bukankah?...'_

 _(flashback) 10 tahun yang lalu_

" _ah apa yang harus aku lakukan" ujar nyonya kim setelah tau jika bunga yang ia beli bukan seperti dugaannya, lalu pelayan dirumah tersebut menghampirinya "nyonya tolong jangan membencinya, bunga tersebut dalam bahasa bunga artinta 'bersemangat lah!'" ujar pelayan rumah yang tidak lain ibu nya namjoon, dan seokjin kecil yang mendengar tersebut langsung tertarik dengan amadokoro yang baru saja tidak sengaja dibeli ibu nya._

" _ibu, bisakah kau memberikanku bunga ini?" tunjuk seokjin kecil pada amadokoro yang masih belum terlalu lebat tersebut._

 _Dan nyonya kim pun dengan senang hati menyerahkan pot bunga tersebut kepada anak nya, dan disambut oleh senyum bahagia anak nya._

 _Seokjin pun mengambil pot bunga tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada namjoon yang sedari tadi berada di dekat nya._

" _Namjoon! Aku pinjam kan ini"_

 _End of flashback_

' _benar, itu bunga dari waktu itu…, berarti apakah selama ini ia selalu merawatnya?'_ batin seokjin memandangi bunga tersebut _'tapi hari ini ia mengembalikannya…'_

' _ddrrrtt'_

"eh email?" seokjin membuka handphone nya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

 **From: sandeul**

 **Subject: gawatt!**

 **Aku mendengar dari seseorang di general affair sepertinya kim namjoon berhenti dari H publishing bulan ini. Apa kau sudah tau?, aku agak kaget jadi aku pikir aku harus meng-email mu, mian jika kau sudah mengetahui nya.**

Berulang kali seokjin membaca ulang pesan dari sandeul teman sekantornya, jujur seokjin antara shock dan tidak percaya, dan juga karena efek kedatangan namjoon yang tiba-tiba tadi, dan sekarang ia malah dapat pesan dari temannya jika namjoon bulan ini ingin berhenti di H publishing.

'mwoo? Namjoon berhenti, kenapa?, tapi dia tidak bilang apa2, yang terpenting kenapa aku tidak tau hal ini' batin seokjin masih tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras di malam hari tidak menghalangi seokjin untuk pergi ke apartemen namjoon, yang bahkan berjarak agak jauh dari kediaman orang tua nya, namun yang terpenting adalah malam ini juga dia harus meminta penjelasan, tidak peduli ego yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk berpura-pura layak nya tidak mengenal pria tersebut.

Saat seokjin berhenti di muka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka oleh sang pemilik nya bahkan tanpa Ia ketuk sekalipun, tak kala kedua mata namjoon melebar saat melihat orang yang berada di depannya basah kuyup dengan nafas ter-sengal2.

"apa yang anda lakukan?, anda juga tidak memakai payung" namjoon mempersilahkan seokjin masuk setelah ia melepas kedua sepatunya yang basah, "lagipula dari mana kau tau tempat ini?" seokjin pun masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa menunggu sang tuan rumah menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam, "aku bertanya kepada orang tua mu." "akan saya bawakan handuk" dan seokjin pun berhenti di tempat nya "hei" dan namjoon pun memberhentikan langkah nya "apa kau benar berhenti dari perusahaan?" tanya seokjin dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"iya.." jawab namjoon seadanya yang malah membuat emosi seokjin memuncak, "aku bahkan tidak tau!, separah itukah kau ingin menjauh dari ku hah? "

"aku telah memutuskan, apakah aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri."

"bukan itu yang aku tanyakan". Ujar seokjin setengah berteriak.

" saya bukan pengasuh anda lagi, lagipula mari kita lanjutkan nanti, setelah saya mengambilkan handuk" Masih dengan wajah datar nya namjoon beranjak dari tempat nya untuk mengambilkan seokjin handuk.

"Namjoon-ah…" panggil seokjin dengan suara lirih yang membuat namjoon sedikit terkejut adaalah seokjin yang kini meremas kemeja belakang nya.

"aku tidak mengijinkan hal itu!" remasan tangan seokjin pada kain semakin mengerat, "Tuan muda" namjoon berbalik dan memegang pergelangan seokjin yang diam-diam menitikan air mata yang mungkin saja tidak terlihat oleh namjoon karena ia sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"saya itu… menyukai anda."

'deg'

"jika saya berada di dekat anda, sayapun hanya menjadi beban, karena itulah saya menjauh dari anda" ujar namjoon dengan bahasa formal nya namun tersirat perasaan tulus disana, "tapi ayahku…" "tuan besar-kim?".

"Bukannya kau suka dengan ayahku?" seokjin dengan berani menatap kedua bola mata namjoon. "eh? Maaf tapi saya tidak mengerti yang anda maksud, tapi tentu saja Tuan besar-kim sudah menyelamatkan keluarga saya dia berarti banyak bagi saya dan tentu saja saya sangat menghormati nya." Sontak mendengar hal itu pipi seokjin merona hebat lantaran malu dengan pemikiran nya yang sungguh sangat kekanakan, ia pun terduduk di lantai, "tetapi saat aku mencium mu kau menolak ku." "itu karena saya pikir anda sudah mengetahui perasaan saya" namjoon pun membuang wajah nya kesamping "dan juga anda hanya menggoda saya".

"hah!? Apa-apaan itu kenapa kau menjadi salah paham begitu ha" teriak seokjin tidak terima.

"sejak kapan kau menyukai ku" tanya seokjin dengan wajah memerah, masih dengan posisi terduduk di lantai, "apakah anda melupakannya?, mungkin itu sejak anda memberikan tanaman yang baru saja saya kembalikan."

"kau itu bodoh ya?!, apa yang kau rasakan itu sama dengan yang kurasakan!" teriak seokjin lantang sambil mengacak rambut frustasi., dan namjoon yang mendengar hal itu pun sontak membulatkan kedua matanya, "kau memang tidak pernah mengerti diriku, padahal kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama hiks…" tangis seokjin pun pecah karena perasaan yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, "namjoon ah… keringkan aku" ujar seokjin dengan suara parau nya.

Dan namjoon yang sedari tadi diam pun akhir nya mengeluarkan sepatah kata "baik".

Namjoon pun meraih tangan seokjin, dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Namjoon pun dengan cepat mengambil handuk kering dan dengan telaten ia

Mengusapkan handuk tersebut kerambut coklat seokjin yang basah sehabis diguyur hujan. "itu semua salah mu sehingga aku menjadi beban, sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi kau selalu melakukannya untuk ku, dan semua orang berpikir jika aku orang yang seperti ini. " "iya." "masalah terbesarnya adalah jika aku membenci diriku yang sebenarnya, ini semua salah mu." "iya."

Selesai mengeringkan rambut seokjin tangannya yang tadi berada di pucuk kepala kini tangan itu menangkup kedua pipi seokjin yang bersemu merah "saya yang akan bertanggung jawab" jawab namjoon mantap tepat di depan wajah seokjin yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi "itu semua saya lakukan untuk kepentingan anda".Hingga jarak telah mengeleminasi kedua nya dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, mereka saling menautkan bibir masing-masing, menyalurkan kehangatan dan perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam karena ego masing-masing.

Selang beberapa menit kedua bibir itu pun akhir nya berpisah, dan namjoon pun memeluk erat cinta pertamanya.

"soal tanaman itu… aku mengingatnya, saat itu kau…" "aku senang" potong namjoon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple nya "saya sangat senang ternayata anda memikirkan saya, saya memutuskan untuk selalu mengikuti anda" namjoon pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada seokjin "saya telah dilindungi oleh anda".

' _benar saat ku berikan bunga nya, waktu itu namjoon…'_

 _(Flashback) 10 tahun yang lalu_

 _Bocah polos itu pun memberikan pot yang berukuran agak besar untuk seumurannya kepada bocah yang tangannya dibalut perban dan juga wajah nya yang ditempeli kapas._

" _Bersemangat lah!" ujar bocah itu dengan polos bocah laki-laki didepannya pun dengan senang hati dan tersenyum cerah ia mengambil pot tersebut "baiklah!"_

 _End of flashback_

"Jika kau kembali kenapa kau tidak ingin jadi editor lagi" kedua pria tersebut memasuki kawasan lobi perusahaan tempat dimana mereka bekerja, "sejujur nya setelah saya bekerja saya lebih cocok di bidang sekretaris." "ah begitu".

"tuan muda seokjin, bergegas lah menjadi penulis dan keluar dari perusahaan ini".

Dan seokjin pun berdecak kesal "ck, aku sudah tidak peduli soal itu" "eh?."

"sebagai gantinya aku akan ambil alih perusahaan ini" ujar seokjin dengan santai nya meninggal kan namjoon yang terdiam di belakang nya, "apakah terjadi sesuatu?" ujar namjoon sambil mengejar si tuan muda, "tidak ada" saat mereka hendak memasuki lift, tiba-tiba seorang karyawan meminta untuk menunggu dan ingin sekalian ikut masuk. Seokjin pun memencet tombol lift.

"hey ada apa, sepertinya mood mu sedang baik" tanya seokjin kepada karyawan tadi yang tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum, "tentu saja!, apakah kau telah membaca pengajuan untuk penghargaan sastra H corp. yang datang kemarin?" "tidak" ujar seokjin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "seorang penulis baru yang menakjubkan muncul! Dia pasti akan memenangkan penghargaan naomori dan kikukawa pada suatu hari nanti!, selain itu dia adalah pelajar SMA yang hanya berumur 17 tahun" ujar karyawan tersebut dengan _excited_ nya "nama nya?" "eh, kalau tidak salah Min.. min yoongi!" "kalau begitu izinkan aku membaca karya dari sang ahli di masa depan!" ujar seokjin kepada karyawan tersebut sebelum karyawan tersebut meninggalkan lift nya, "baiklah!" ujar karyawan tersebut.

"umm…. Yoongi-ssi itu orang yang tinggal disebelah kan?", "apa" ujar seokjin dengan tatapan datar nya kepada namjoon, "tidak, tuan seokjin segeralah jadi orang yang sukses, anda pasti bisa melakukannya" ucap namjoon dengan tulus kepada orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasih nya, "tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa" ujar seokjin sambil melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari lift.

"saya akan menyempurnakan keahlian sekretaris saya untuk anda, tapi jika anda tidak terburu-buru, saya mungkin akan menjadi asisten pribadi tuan besar- kim" goda namjoon sekaligus memberi semangat pada si tuan muda, "yaa namjoon, Gantunkan tanda yang bertuliskan 'dipesan!' " namjoon yang mendengar nya pun mengerti "baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

'tuk'

"jinseok! Kaki!" tegur si sekretaris sambil mengetik surat, bahkan ia pun tahu tanpa melihat karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan tuannya saat tuannya sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

ya waktu telah berlalu dan kini seokjin mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin kan, menjadi ceo perusahaan ayah nya dengan namjoon sebagai sekretaris pribadi nya. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah termasuk perlakuan namjoon kepada seokjin yang tidak sekaku seperti dahulu, bahkan tanaman amadokoro yang berada di samping tempat duduk namjoon pun kini tumbuh tinggi layak nya setinggi hubungan mereka yang sudah mereka lalui. Namun cinta mereka tidak berubah semenjak 15 tahun lalu, hanya waktu yang membuat perasaan mereka yang terkubur kini akhirnya dapat digali seiring waktu berjalan, dan kini seokjin pun tersenyum memandangi namjoon yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan juga tanaman yang sudah membuat mereka jadi sekarang.

Selama nya tanaman itu akan bersinar seiring waktu hubungan mereka berdua.

END

.

.

.

.

Amadokoro: sejenis tanaman yang masih satu keluarga dengan kacang2 an, nama lainnya solomon seal

Naruko yuki: still unknown

Naomori & kikukawa: sejenis penghargaan untuk the best author

A/N: Haaaiiiiiii author bawain ff yang di adaptasi dari anime favorit author, gimana? Suka? Apa ngebosenin?, maaf ya author jarang update masalah nya author lagi dipuncak sibuknya magang, jadi pulang magang pasti capex langsung ketiduran wwkkwkwk, gantinya sebagai permintaan maaf author bikinin ff ini wkwkwk, betewe pas liat episode yang ini author entah kenapa dapet feeling kok mereka cocok banget sih kalo namjin yang meranin /eh, apalagi kan si jin anak nya bos2 gituuuh wkwkwkw, btw author kok emesh sama highlight reel ya , oke jangan lupa review ya guyyss dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge review ff author yang sebelum nya, salam hangat dari author sankyuu

*ppsst ada yng mau auhtor bikin sekaiichi hatsukoi versi bangtan?

8/23/2017


End file.
